Love's Labour Lost
by Angelina Roongta
Summary: Summary: Annabeth dies and Jason cheats on Piper with Reyna. What happens when Percy heartbroken and sad forced to go a quest with Piper and Leo and they encounter a daughter of Poseidon Helena?


Summary: Annabeth dies and Jason cheats on Piper with Reyna. What happens when Percy heartbroken and sad forced to go a quest with Piper and Leo and they encounter a daughter of Poseidon Helena?

Chapter One – Heart Breaks

Piper

Piper walked through the various cabins and sighed as she noted where the Romans had caused extreme damage; it was times like these when campers missed Annabeth the most. Though Leo's and her siblings were good but none of them could even toe her line. She passed the wreckage of the Big three cabins, stopping by the Poseidon cabin, to talk to Percy but one look at his lean figure and depressed face surrounded by wreckage and his half brother Tyson who simultaneously tried to not to cry for Annabeth's death and console Percy ,changed Piper's heart.

She was not going to charm speak Percy. She went back to her cabin only to see Drew and some of her siblings talking about how hot Percy looked and Drew openly claimed that she had not given up on Jason yet but Percy would not be too bad. Piper could not control her anger and burst out

"How dare you? The poor guy is a wreck due to Annabeth's death and all you can think about is his abs. You disgust me Drew."

"Well it would not hurt him to get someone new to help him get over Wise girl."

"Do you think it's easy to move on? He loved her for Aphrodite's sake."

"Just like Jason loves, I mean loved you, right Piper Mclean?"

"What do you mean loved; he loved, loves and will continue to love me forever" Piper replied, though Drew's words seemed to shock her. A huge part of her told her not to listen to Drew but a larger part, some sixth sense told her to listen.

"Yes, of course, he loves you, just as much as he loves kissing, um.., who is that Roman girl, yes Reyna." Drew said in a mock sympathetic tone.

Piper's anger flared up and she stormed out of the cabin and made her way to the beach, where she could hitch a ride to Camp Jupiter and see for herself if what Drew meant was true or not.

All through the ride Piper's hands shook but now as she landed at Camp Jupiter, anger red hot and boiling took over her as she made her way to Jason's house in the city. She passed the statue god leaving her dagger behind. She stopped short when she heard moaning coming out of the door of Jason's house and a too familiar voice saying "Oh Reyna."

Tears pricked at her eyes as she made her way to the open door and barged in. A couple sat on the couch with their arms around each other's necks.

Piper wanted to run out, cry and scream at the same time but she settled on going and slapping Jason as hard as she could. He jumped back tugging at his shirt and wiping lipstick from all over his face.

"Pipes? I thought you had already left?" Jason cried aghast.

"And this is what you do behind my back, isn't it Jason Grace? You know what you can make out with whoever you want but we are over, fair and square forever and don't you dare to show your miserable face to me ever again in your life. Sons of Zeus, now I know what Heracles was talking about, you are all tiny turncoats and big cheaters." Piper yelled and walked out with tears running down her cheek, Jason tried to follow her but Reyna caught him and everything started all over again.

Six Months Later

Piper sat tense and straight as Rachel prophesied a prophesy, which could make or break Percy.

"Daughter of love, thou shall no longer ne free,

Son of Sea long shall thou wander.

The guardian of blood and water,

Shall no longer be able to protect the potter."

Percy the chosen one, the savior of Olympus, slayer of the giants, defeater of the mighty Gaea and the broken and lost boy who had not uttered a single letter in the last six months. Athena and Poseidon's repeated persuasion had convinced him enough to walk out of his mom's house or his cabin and sit in front of Rachel.

He sat there, his eyes as glazed as Rachel's, staring into space with a forlorn expression.

"Piper!" Percy yelled, rushing to the rescue of the girl he had kissed minutes ago before she was torn to pieces by a lagistrion giant and Percy broke all over again.


End file.
